You're Not Alone Tonight
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Jeff has problems, and Lita is there to help him solve them. Jeff Hardy/Lita song-fic told from Lita's POV. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Jeff Hardy/Lita song-fic told from Lita's POV. The song used is "You're Not Alone Tonight" by Keith Urban. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**You're Not Alone Tonight**

**We all drink to forget.**

**Some of us more than most.**

**When reality gets too real.**

**And the fires of hell too close.**

**But I'm here to let you know that you can make it through.**

**If you believe that someone's watchin' over you.**

I could see him sitting on a stack of equipment boxes, his rainbow-colored hair falling forward and shielding his face from judgmental stares. I knew that that was the real reason he kept it long; to protect himself from people who just didn't understand. People who only cared about what was on the outside and not what was on the inside. People who just didn't give a damn.

I walked over to him slowly, sort of like how someone might approach a skittish dog. Jeff lifted his head and peered out at me from under the curtain of hair, his beautiful jade eyes darkening. I noticed him tense up as I neared, as if he was waiting for me to say something degrading and vicious. But I that wasn't what I was there for, and I told him so. "Jeff, I'm not here to yell at you."

He relaxed slightly, but I could tell that he was still on guard as I sat down on the box next to him.

"Well then what are you here for?" he asked flatly. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I felt my heart snap in two. I knew that if I looked hard enough, then I would probably spot his bottle of Jack Daniels stashed somewhere among the boxes. Jeff was slowly coming unraveled before my eyes, like a gorgeous piece of colorful art that was fading away and losing its vibrancy. And it killed me every time he came stumbling into whatever arena we were in, reeking of booze and with pain shining in his eyes.

"I'm here because I care about you," I told him.

**Call it an angel.**

**Call it a muse.**

**And call it karma that you've got comin' to you.**

**What's the difference?**

**What's in a name?**

**What matters most is never ever losin' faith.**

'**Cause it's gonna be alright.**

**You're not alone tonight.**

Jeff laughed sharply. "You care about me," he snorted, shaking his head. "You've got that part wrong, Lita. Nobody cares about me. That much has been made very obvious."

"No, you're the one who's wrong," I replied. I reached out and touched the back of Jeff's hand. "I do care about you, Jeff," I insisted. "I want to help you."

Jeff yanked his hand away from mine and tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling, his eyes hard. "You want to help me?" he repeated, his voice cold. "Then you can help me by going away."

I gazed at him with barely-concealed sympathy in my eyes. Jeff had a lot of problems, many of which no one knew about. He was hurting, and I think it was because he had no one to talk to. Matt was out with an injury, and I knew that Jeff was too proud to call him up and dump all of his emotional problems on him. So all of his pain was building up inside and causing him to turn to bottles of booze to try and ease it.

"Look Jeff, I know where you're coming from," I said, trying desperately to reach out to him. "I have a lot of problems too, and I've turned to alcohol before to try and solve them. But the only thing that drinking did was fuck up my life more. If you talk to me, then I know you'll feel better. Please just let me help you."

**We all have our days.**

**When nothing goes as planned.**

**Not a soul in the world.**

**Seems to understand.**

**And for someone to talk to.**

**You'd give anything.**

**Well go on and cry out loud.**

'**Cause someone's listenin'.**

"There's that word again. 'Help'. Well, Lita, has it ever occurred to you that I don't want help? That maybe I'm happy with my life the way it is?" Jeff growled, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes.

"You don't mean that," I said. "Your drinking is pushing away everyone you care about and is making you botch matches. You could be fired for this, Jeff."

Jeff seemed to digest this for a couple of moments before turning to me and saying, "I couldn't push you away. Why is that?"

I met his jade gaze unblinkingly. "Because I care about you too much to abandon you to your demons," I replied quietly.

**Call it an angel.**

**Call it a muse.**

**And call it karma that you've got comin' to you.**

**What's the difference?**

**What's in a name?**

**What matters most is never ever losin' faith.**

'**Cause it's gonna be alright.**

**You're not alone tonight.**

Jeff studied my face, his expression unreadable. Then he took a deep breath and murmured, "Thank you for caring."

My heart shattered as the faint glimmer of tears entered his eyes, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him tight. "You don't have to thank me," I whispered as he silently cried. "I'll always care about you."

I was going to help Jeff Hardy if it was the last thing I'd ever do.

**Keep your faith alive.**

**You're not the only one.**

**Oh you can cry if you want to, go on.**

**END**


End file.
